Prom Tonight
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: No matter how long you've been alive for, Prom is always something special. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice go to Prom along with Edward and Bella. Rosalie's POV


**_Prom Tonight_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the songs: Faded by Everlife. And Amazing by Janelle.**

**No matter how long you've been alive for, Prom is always something special. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice go to Prom along with Edward and Bella. Rosalie's POV **

**AN- This is just something I wrote because I was bored. **

"No, no, no, no." I ducked every time a different dressed was chucked out of the closet.

"Alice stop chucking dresses at me." I said to my sister while picking up all the dresses that currently covered the floor of my bedroom

"Sorry Rose, but I need to find the right dress for prom." This went on for a little while longer until the bedroom door opened

"Hey Rose..." Emmett trailed off as he looked around our bedroom, I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck

"Having fun?" he asked

"Oh yeah lots. Alice is trying to suffocate me with the dresses."

"While Jasper and I are going to hunt before prom."

"Okay."

"Have fun. And don't let Alice destroy the room." Emmett quickly gave me a kiss and left before Alice could hit him with the shoe she was hold.

"I heard that." Alice yelled from inside the closet.

"AAHHAA." Alice screamed in joy and she came out of the closet with two dresses, one was black with pink ribbons it stopped just before the knees and was strapless, and the other was a beautiful blue, it too was strapless and stopped just before the knee.

"I like the blue one." I said while reaching for it

"Good cause I pick the black one." Alice said while holding the dress to her body and looking in the mirror.

"I gave Bella the dark blue one."

"Why does she get one?"

"Rose don't you think she has a right to be allowed to go to her prom?"

"Of course I do. I just don't want her wearing one of my dresses." I said while putting the other dresses back in my closet.

"Rose, go take a shower and we'll do your hair first." No matter how many proms we've been to it's always just as special. I put the dress on my bed and headed to the bathroom that is connected to our room. I turned on the shower and got undressed before climbing into the shower. Once I was finished slipped my blood red silk robe on and wrapped my hair in a towel before heading into the room I shared with Emmett. Alice was standing in front of my vanity, with her own blue silk robe. Alice blow dried my hair while I set the curling iron and straightener up. Once she was finished she grabbed the straightener and then she started to curl my hair in loose curls. I put my hair in a half ponytail and pined it into a bun before adding a couple of small white flowers. Alice's hair was styled in her normal way with glitter. On to make-up, Alice put on some pink eye shadows and black mascara and black eyeliner, she finished off her make-up by adding some light pink lip gloss. We just about to start my make-up when we were interupted by someone knocking on the door. I went over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed in?" Emmet asked even though he already knew the answer

"No. Your tux is in Jasper and Alice's room. Tell Edward his is in his room."

"Esme wants to know if you to need some help."

"She can come in." Emmett said his goodbyes and left. A few minutes later Esme entered the room.

"You two look lovely."

"Thanks."

"Do you two need help?"

"Um. Were just about to start my make- up." I said while getting the blue eyeshadow, I put on some black mascara and black eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. Once we both had our hair and make-up done we went over to the bed and got the dresses to show Esme which ones we chose.

"You two will look so beautiful." Esme said while hugging each of us. "This is what it's about. No matter how old you two are I can still help you two at prom. Not everyone gets to help there child get ready for prom. And it's a lot less stressful that you are going with your husbands." Esme said while hugging each of us again.

"We're both glad your here to help and always will help us." I nodded my head in agreement to what Alice said

"We love you."

"I love you both too."

"Okay you two finish getting ready, I'm going to go see how the boys are doing." Esme said while leaving the room. We got dressed into our dresses and slipped on our shoes. We just waited in the room for a few minutes before Esme came back.

"There ready." She said before heading back downstairs. Alice grabbed her black purse and I grabbed my silver one. We checked ourselves out in the mirror one last time, Alice had her black and pink dress, with black high heels, a diamond necklace and earrings and a black purse. I had my blue dress, diamond necklace, earring and a bracelet, silver heels and silver bag. We linked our arms before heading downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Carlisle and Esme. Emmett was standing there fiddling with his hands and talking to Jasper, both of them were dressed in black tuxedos. Alice and I reached the final stair and Carlisle extended his hands to us, we each took one and he lead us to our husbands.

"You look beautiful." I heard Jasper say to Alice. Emmett was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"You look hot." He whispered then kissed me .

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"You ready to go?" Emmett asked while holding his arm for me to link mine with

"Yeah." We all said goodbye to Esme and Carlisle before heading out to my car. For once I let Emmett drive it, with his promise of not crashing or destroying it.

We arrived at the high school it was all decked out in the theme of Monte Carlo night. Emmett parked the car and we all climb out and I linked my arm with Emmett as Alice did with Jasper. We walked to the door where each couple got there picture taken, then we went inside and Alice and Jasper went off to dance to look for Edward and Bella. Emmett held his hand out for me

"Would you care to dance?" he asked

"Sure." We danced for a little while

"Wanna take break?" I asked my bored looking husband. We walked over to the table Jasper was sitting at

"Where is Alice?" I asked while sitting down

"Talking to Bella and Edward." He answered

"Oh." We sat in silence for a few minutes before Jasper stood up

"You want to dance, Rose?" He asked while holding his hand for me

"Sure." I answer, Emmett nodded to show he was okay with it. W walked to the dance floor while Faded by Everlife was playing. After the song finished we walked back to the table, Emmett and Alice were just returning to.

"Thank you for the dance Emmett." Alice said as she walked over to Jasper. I went over to Emmett

"Want to dance?" I asked he nodded and we walked to the dance floor.

_The morning cold and raining,  
dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
longing for the rising sun  
ohoh ohoh Oh ooh_

You came like crashing thunder  
breaking through these walls of stone  
You came with wide eyed wonder  
into all this great unknown  
ohoh ohoh Ohoooh Oohh

As we danced I looked around the room, Edward was dancing with Bella or trying to and Alice and Jasper seemed to be in there own world when they danced.

_Hush now don't you be afraid  
I promise you I'll always stay  
I'll never be that far away  
I'm right here with you_

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are

Emmett's arms that were around my waist tightened there hold. I smiled at him.

_You came from heaven shining  
Breath of God still flows from fresh on you  
The beating heart inside me  
Crumbled at this one so new  
ohoh ohoh Oooh ooohhh_

No matter where or how far you wander  
For a thousand years or longer  
I will always be there for you  
Right here with you

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...

The dance seemed to be crowded, everyone was with the one person that matter, yet it felt like Emmett and I were the only ones in the whole place.

_I hope your tears are few and fast  
I hope your dreams come true at last  
I hope you find love that goes on and on and on and on and on  
I hope you wish on every star  
I hope you never fall too far  
I hope this world can see how wonderful you are_Even though the song had ended Emmett and I continued our slow rhythm, we stared into each other eyes and Emmett leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing...

"Your amazing. You know that?" I whispered as we broke apart.

"I love you. You know that?" Emmett whispered

"You might have mention it once or twice. Emmett, I love you, too." I whispered and kissed him.

_You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so amazing the beauty you are  
You came blazing right into my heart  
You're so amazing you are...  
You are  
ooooooo_

_** AN. Well I hope you enjoyed it and Please Review. Remember I don't own neither Faded by Everlife Or Amazing by Janelle.**_


End file.
